<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Star-Filled Scavenger Hunt by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995739">A Star-Filled Scavenger Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ericson's Diner AU [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gift Giving, Stars, scavenger hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet goes to the diner and finds a note that starts a scavenger hunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ericson's Diner AU [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Star-Filled Scavenger Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Violet could feel the coldness tickling her skin as she entered the diner. Her body inadvertently shook a bit as she stuffed her hands into the cream-colored jacket she was wearing. Leaning over to flick on a light, Violet felt her eyes readjust to the newfound brightness that filled up the empty restaurant.  The blonde rummaged around in her back pocket and pulled out her phone. The lock screen picture of her and Louis appeared. Louis was wrapping his arm around Violet’s shoulder in the shot, a huge grin plastered on his face while she looked over at him with a somewhat annoyed expression even though a small smile was on her face. Somehow Louis could always figure out Violet’s passcode and each time he’d proceed to change the lockscreen to a picture of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet unlocked her phone and opened up the text message from Prisha. She had read it right. Her girlfriend had asked her to come to Ericson’s Diner but it made no sense. Louis had closed the restaurant for Christmas Eve and the following day. Yet Prisha wanted to meet here, saying it was important. Luckily Violet had been with Sophie. The pair had been driving around picking up more candy canes since Sophie and Minnie had ended up eating them all early. It was a pleasant, relaxing drive with the two of them. Sophie always gave Violet the right space she needed when it came to conversations and she had even offered to buy her some chicken nuggets as a thanks for coming along. Violet of course had agreed to the offer and after that when the sky was growing darker she had received the text from Prisha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet tapped her feet on the mat to get any residual snow off her shoes before strolling further in. She was sure Prisha was on her way; she didn’t mind waiting for a few minutes. That's when her foot kicked something on the ground, making a faint sound. Glancing down, Violet furrowed her eyebrow when she noticed a small dark blue greeting card on the floor. She leaned over and picked it up, noticing the multitude of stars that dusted the card. In the center of it was something written in Prisha’s cursive handwriting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thus starts the scavenger hunt this Christmas Eve. Should you find all the clues, a gift you shall receive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Prisha had put together a scavenger hunt? Violet glanced at the card again and noticed an arrow on the bottom right hand corner. Turning the card over, she saw that the first riddle was on the back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The blood red treat that brought you near and made me fill your heart with fear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Violet’s nose scrunched as she looked at the clue. She was never the best with riddles. Violet sat down in one of the chairs and tried to think of what it could be. A blood red treat…. Violet’s mind was drawing a blank. The only treat she could think of was chicken nuggets and those were anything but red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde paused when it dawned on her - she usually had ketchup with her whenever she devoured chicken nuggets. Violet glanced down at the next part, “that brought you near….. made me fill your heart with fear.” She tapped her finger against the table when it came to her. The bar. Violet ran over and got behind the bar. She knelt down and opened up the cabinet, pushing aside some booze to reveal the second hint card. A small smile appeared on Violet’s face. To think that Prisha would use the first time they met as a riddle. It was clever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawling out of the cabinet, Violet looked at her next clue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gum may be hidden beneath this place. ‘Twas also where we ended up face to face.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The gum line was easy. Violet knew Prisha was talking about the tables. No matter how many times she or any of the waitresses had told the customers, it didn’t stop them from sticking their used gum under the tables. But when had the tables ever led to cuddling? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet leaned against the bar’s counter and glanced at the tables. It would take her way too long to look under all the tables. Well, that wasn't necessarily true, but still it was something that Violet would want to avoid. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor, her pale green eyes wandering across it when an idea formed in her mind. A while back a storm had hit the diner and it had forced them to stay inside. They needed to stay through the night and she and Prisha ended up snuggling together, falling asleep in each other’s arms. The memory made a smile appear on the blonde’s face as a warm, fuzzy feeling fluttered around in her heart. Kicking off the bar counter, Violet wandered around, her mind trying to remember where they had been cuddling. When she had reached what she guessed was the spot she knelt down and looked under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to go me,” Violet whispered to herself as she snatched up the next dark blue clue card. Taking a seat, she began to read the card. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Facts and figures here you’ll find and the third clue should you focus your mind.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Violet placed the card down and stared at it. Facts and figures… Violet’s gaze wandered over to the hallways which led to the different staff rooms. One of which Aasim would use to crunch numbers. That had to be what Prisha meant. With a harsh push Violet rose to her feet and casually strolled over to the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Using her set of keys, she pushed open the door and found the next card standing proudly on the pile of papers that covered Aasim’s desk. Violet picked up the card, a small rush of excitement coursing through her veins at the prospect of another clue. This scavenger hunt was turning out to be fun. The riddle read:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Next a place that sets dishes aflame. To my heart I say you did the same.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The last part of the riddle made Violet’s heart do a little flip. It only took a second for her to guess the location for this one. It had to be the kitchen, although she wasn’t sure how happy Omar would be if he knew that Prisha had called the kitchen a place where they set dishes aflame. Oh well, the next riddle awaited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet exited the office and went down the corridor until she got to a set of doors. Pushing them open, she slipped into the kitchen but she didn’t see the card right away. Maybe she had gotten it wrong. Violet shook her head slightly. No, she had to be right. She just needed to search for a bit. The blonde wandered around the kitchen, looking for the next card her girlfriend had hid. After a few minutes of looking, Violet had found the fourth card that was tucked away beside one of the grills. Snatching up the card with a smile, Violet flipped it to see the next clue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the last step of your many tasks. Where might a girl sneak a nap you ask? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneak a nap? Where even was there in the diner where that could be done? Violet’s eyes grew large when it hit her. She remembered telling Prisha about the time she had snuck in a nap when Mitch and Prisha had been pranking Louis about that comment he’d made to Clementine about cherries. Not wasting a second, Violet scampered off to the last place of the scavenger hunt. When she had successfully unlocked the door she moved into the room to see the last card on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victory Violet,” Violet smiled proudly as she picked up the last card that read:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Congrats on completing the Christmas Eve scavenger hunt. Send me a text and I’ll be over to give you the gift.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Violet’s hand wandered to her phone and with a few quick taps she sent the message. The blonde sat down on one of the chairs, excited for whatever gift Prisha was bringing.</span>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <span>Prisha lay on her couch, a nervous expression plaguing her face as she stared up at the ceiling. It had been a while since Violet had presumably shown up to the diner. Which meant she should be nearing the end of the scavenger hunt. The creaking of one of the floorboards drew Prisha’s attention to her chubby, longhair grey cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Sir Tubbs - Did I make the riddles too tough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat glanced over at his owner for a second then walked over towards her. Silently Sir Tubbs hopped up and got on top of Prisha before plopping over and covering her face. A sound akin of a rusty old motor emitted from the cat, showing that he was purring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never answered my question,” Prisha’s muffled voice appeared below the cat. She let out a tired sigh and allowed the cat to remain on her face for a minute until a small dinging sound made her jolt up. Sir Tubbs let out a surprised smokey meow, landing directly in Prisha’s lap. With a flick of his tail he sprung off the couch and began to search for a new place for his nap. Prisha reached for her phone, an excited smile appearing on her face when she saw it was from Violet. The text made it clear - she had finished the scavenger hunt. Jumping up from her spot, Prisha ran around to find the gifts and put on her coat before locking the door to their apartment and heading towards Ericson’s Diner.</span>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <span>Violet casually kicked her feet under the table. It had been awhile since she sent that text. Hopefully Prisha hadn’t fallen asleep or something. If she had, Violet would have to call one of her friends to pick her up since she had no ride home. Violet was about to seriously consider that option when the sound of the front door opening and the strong winter wind made her stand up. Gentle footsteps grew louder with each passing second until Prisha opened the door to the break room, the smile on her face growing when she saw her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you completed the scavenger hunt,” Prisha walked forward and placed a gentle kiss on Violet’s cheek. The coldness of her lips made a shiver run down Violet’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not the best with riddles but I was able to figure them out,” Violet reached forward and took Prisha’s hand in hers. “So,” Violet swayed their joined hands back and forth. “What’s the gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha gave a soft smile. “Right, the gift. I’m going to need you to close your eyes for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet raised an eyebrow but immediately did what Prisha asked and closed her eyes. Prisha waved a hand in front of her girlfriend’s face to make sure her eyes were closed before opening the door and grabbing the backpack she had placed there. Taking out a star projector, Prisha put the power cord into the outlet and set it gently on the floor. Flicking off the lights, she clicked on the projection which filled the room with stars. The base of the projectors slowly rotated, making the stars dance around the walls. Prisha smiled and moved to grab the other gift, hiding it behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you may open your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet’s eyes fluttered open, widening when she saw the room filled with stars. “Holy shit,” Violet slowly turned around in a circle, admiring the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s only the first of the gifts,” Prisha’s voice made Violet look towards her and notice that she was hiding something behind her back. “There is one more.” Slowly Prisha moved her hands forward and revealed the last gift. There in her hands was a small dark blue hand-sewn teddy bear. Its fur was covered with small stars here and there and on the center of its stomach it had the constellation of Orion. Violet stared at the gift in awe, her hands carefully picking it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s alright. I’m not the most adept at sewing but I wanted to make you a handmade gift to go along with the star projector,” Prisha motioned over to the rotating device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright?” Violet looked up at her girlfriend with a warm smile. “Prisha, I… It’s perfect. Thank you.” Violet wrapped her arms around the star bear and held it close to her chest. Prisha’s smile grew at those words and in a single motion she captured Violet’s lips in a soft, loving kiss. Violet leaned into the kiss, deepening it before the pair pulled apart. The two looked at each other with a loving smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Violet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Prisha.” Violet moved forward and wrapped her girlfriend in a warm hug, nuzzling her face against Prisha’s collarbone. Prisha returned the hug and gently placed her head on top of Violet’s. The two stayed in that moment, happy for each other, the winter holiday and all the joy that it had brought along with it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>